The Cave III
by darket15
Summary: YULLEN WEEK 2012 - Part III - Link has watched Allen and Kanda's relationship bloom over the past months. He's allowed Allen to stay with Kanda. The sounds coming from the room nightly are definitely ones of two people in love. Now, Central Agency has come to a decision about Allen's standing within the Black Order and it takes effect immediately. To be continued …


**TITLE:** THE CAVE (Part 3 of 4 Parts)

**AUTHOR:** darket15

**RATING: **T

**PAIRING:** Kanda/Allen

**THEME AND DAY:** PART III — PRISONER

**GENRE: **Angst, Romance, Humor

**BETA READER:** RayneLover101

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy; Not Canon

**SUMMARY: YULLEN WEEK 2012** – Part III - Link has watched Allen and Kanda's relationship bloom over the past months. He's allowed Allen to stay with Kanda. The sounds coming from their room nightly are definitely ones of two people in love. Now, Central Agency has come to a decision about Allen's standing within the Black Order and it takes effect immediately.

**DISCLAIMERS:** D. Gray-man and characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino's: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yuu, Intruder (mine)

**A/N:** Yullen Week 2012 – Day 6 ~ PRISONER ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen. Comments Welcomed!

**THE CAVE – PART III ~ PRISONER**

"Come on moron, you can do better than that," Kanda harshly taunts Allen to attack him harder.

"You're getting on my nerves Kanda, it'll be your fault if I seriously injure you," Allen grumbles.

Allen's eyes narrow dangerously, aiming his piercing glare at Kanda; Kanda's blue eyes stone cold bores into Allen's. Taking flight, his practice sword ready to attack, Kanda suddenly lunges at him, hitting him straight on, full force, making Allen's sword fly through the air.

Allen lands skidding on his feet yards away, exasperated. His capricious action takes Kanda off guard as he tackles him fiercely to the ground. No longer using their skills, they regress to punching, pinching, and pulling hair, releasing pent up anger and frustration.

"Okay you two, that's about enough!" Link yells, trying to break the two apart.

On their own, exhausted, they release each other's hold, and fall on their backs with the soft, cool grass beneath them. Blood dripping from their minor wounds, dirt, sweat and bruises on their faces and bodies, they breathe hard as they close their eyes, seeking each other's hand to hold.

'Really, these two are impossible. They're either fighting each other or loving one another,' Link's thinking as he looks down at the two lovers on the ground.

"The both of you look as if you fought a battle with the enemy, instead of practice with a fellow Exorcist," Link exclaims.

"You two better clean up, Inspector Rouvelier has arrived and wants to speak with Allen." 'Did Link's voice just quiver?' Allen is sure his voice was unsteady just than.

Link has watched Allen and Kanda's relationship bloom over the past months. He had allowed Allen to stay with Kanda and the sounds coming from the room nightly were definitely ones of two people in love. Link's kept their relationship a secret, not once writing down anything to discredit either of them. By day they continued their 'normal' appearance to those in public.

Besides Link knowing their secret, Komui is the only other person who knows about Kanda and Allen's relationship. He feels they deserve to have happiness in this complex, confusing time in they're lives.

Allen and Kanda quietly shower, looking at each other knowing something bad is about to happen to them. Tears form in Allen's eyes, letting the shower water runs over his head to hide them from Kanda. But Kanda isn't fooled. He can see Allen screaming inside, for he is too.

They dress in Kanda's room. Grabbing Allen he pulls him into his arms squeezing as tightly as he can. "Remember Bean Sprout, whatever happens, I'm here for you, you are always in my heart," Kanda's voice is low and husky.

"Thank you Kanda, and I'll remember our promise to one another," Allen says, choking and fighting his tears.

"Don't give up, keep fighting the Order. I believe in you Bean Sprout, you'll win this. We've already won one battle," Kanda says, tilting Allen's face up to his, his lips pressing ever so firmly on Allen's.

There's a knock on the door, Link looks in. Kanda doesn't let go of Allen, even in front of Link, they kiss their last passionate kiss before releasing each other.

Turning, standing beside Kanda, Allen turns his head and they look at each other as Allen says, "Okay Link, I'm ready."

Allen stood tall and confident in his Exorcists' uniform, keeping a calm appearance on his face. Kanda's heart is pounding hard, 'I'm so proud of him, he'll make it through this, we both will make it through this.'

Kanda has been allowed to stand in at the meeting Rouvelier will have with Allen – at Link's request. The two stands tall and straight, looking professional in their Black Order uniforms. Rouvelier glances over at Kanda, who keeps his eyes dead ahead, not looking at the Inspector. Chief Komui is here also standing straight with no expression on his face. Rouvelier turns his squinted dark eyes on Allen.

"Well, Allen Walker, we've come to a decision about your standing within the Order. You're to be taken to Boston, where you will be imprisoned and at a later date be executed. It's deemed that eventually the fourteenth will take over your body and mind constituting you a traitor to the Order and being an endangerment to those around you. This takes effect immediately."

Neither Kanda nor Allen shows any emotions, not even a blink, as Allen's verdict is announced. Though, inside both of them they are already mourning the loss of the other. Kanda and Allen as if practiced a hundred times, turn around at the same time still at attention to face Link.

"Link, bind Walker with the CROW Spell and take him to the carriage waiting. You will escort Allen to Boston and stay with him until his execution. Are you clear on your orders?"

"Yes sir," Link says, saluting the Inspector.

Allen looks straight ahead and extends his arms for the binding spell to be placed on him. Once placed, Kanda walks ahead as Allen follows his beloved.

Outside the office Lenalee and Lavi are waiting. Lenalee's tears stream down her face and Lavi's has watery eyes. Allen gives them a smile and a nod as he comes through the door.

Kanda leads them all the way to the entrance of the Black Order, though he wants to be by Allen's side, this is what Allen and Link thought would be best for appearance sake.

He opens the big heavy front door, still keeping his dark scowl on his face. Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, and Kanda walk through the doors with Allen and Link leading.

Allen turns to face Kanda before entering the carriage as Link holds the door open. He could not go without telling Kanda one last time he loved him. Fighting back his tears, his eyes light up only for Kanda as he mouths, 'I love you.' Kanda's standing tall and erect, his eyes also lighting up for Allen only, mouths back, 'I love you too.'

Link holds the door, Allen enters the carriage, and Kanda gets ready to close the door after Link sits down a tear runs down Kanda's face as he gazes into Allen's watery eyes one last time.

Kanda didn't move as he watches the carriage pull away then sees it disappear over the horizon. There is a hollow feeling in his stomach, and he heads to their cave to be alone.

Pacing in the small cave, the two had shared just shy of one year, Kanda's frustration, fears and anger closes in on him.

"Damn, Damn, Damn the Black Order!" Kanda screams.

"They can't have him, they can't kill him!" Kanda's heart is shattering into a million pieces.

He tears off his coat and shirt, so all he wore is the wrap bandages around his torso. Grabbing Mugen, Kanda rushes outside slashing and hacking at the bush, leaving a path of destruction behind him.

Then, still pent up with anger he runs and runs until he exhausts himself and collapses to the ground on his knees, sweat pouring off him. He doesn't want to see anyone, nor does he need anyone to comfort him.

'I don't want to hurt like this. I want to love and make love to Bean Sprout – right now. I want to hold him in my arms, cradling him to take away his pain.' Kanda continues to kneel, unmoving it seems for hours. Then he drags himself to a standing position, and slowly walks back into the cave where he collapses into slumber.

Since Allen had been taken away to Boston, no one has seen Kanda in weeks. Komui is worried about him, but he also waits for the old Kanda to come back to his office making and telling him his demands. 'Kanda has to go after Allen soon,' Komui is thinking.

Link says Allen hasn't eaten since they left. From what Link's observed, taking Allen away from Kanda is by far the worst punishment he could suffer. Death would be nothing compared with what his feelings of loss is doing to him inside.

While in Boston, Link thinks over the past year and how he's become quite fond of Allen, as well as Kanda. He's never seen two people so deeply in love with one another. It was actually painful watching the two of them say their quiet good-byes. Knowing it was the last time they would see each other.

His memory of that last day has haunted Link daily this past month. For the first time in his career, he had felt this is unfair to Allen, who if given a chance, could win over the Noah. But the Order doesn't want to keep waiting, wondering if Allen can win that fight. Link believes he can.

Link hasn't seen any sign of the Noah. 'Maybe he's shown himself to Allen or even Kanda, but I've never experienced it. I should just ask Allen if the Noah has surfaced lately.'

Link sits down next to Allen. Allen looks at him, sensing already what he wants to ask him, but is afraid to ask? 'I should just tell Link the truth. Why the bloody hell not. Link's been good to me, he's done his best considering the position Central Agency forced on him.'

"You want to know if the fourteenth Noah is still inside of me, is that right Link?" Allen asks.

Link looks at him with no real expression, so Allen continues on, "I'll tell you Link, I'm going to die soon anyway. Kanda helped me battle the fourteenth. I couldn't have done it without him. He had provided me with the encouragement and support for what needed to be done. I beat him Link. He's dead and gone inside of me."

Links eyes widen and his jaw drops. Allen manages a smile for him, even as exhausted as he is.

"We need to tell Rouvelier. The execution can be stopped now that you no longer have the Noah inside of you."

Allen smiles again and slowly shakes his head, "You don't understand Link. Rouvelier already knows. Komui, Kanda and I had already reported it to him long before the verdict was announced. "

"But why … I don't understand … the execution … why the execution?" Link stammers, not wanting to believe Rouvelier capable of such an act.

Allen gives a strained laugh of disdain, "Because he wants me dead Link. I'm the last huge thorn in his side now that my Master's gone."

This is all Allen could manage to say. He slides back into his thoughts of Kanda. Link gets up and paces the floors, letting this new information sink in.

He looks over at Allen, leaning against the cold stone wall of his prison. He's pale, exhausted from the binding spell weighing him down, and pain etches his face as well as a sign of hopelessness.

Allen sits numb and cold. The only warmth he gets is remembering Kanda's warm embraces. His heart feels like it's broken, even though the blood flows through it. He's cried so much, there are no more tears left to cry.

'It's hopeless, how soon before they execute me and Kanda is left all alone to deal with this. It breaks my heart further, knowing what Kanda will go through after I'm gone.' His eye lids grow heavy from exhaustion until finally they close to sleep, a sleep where only Kanda and he can connect.

_Kanda, is that you? Yes, you moron it's me … didn't I tell you I'd come for you … idiot you could have had a little more faith in me … we made a promise to each other – remember … Yes! Our promise! … how could I have forgotten so easily … right, well … to be honest, I too was so heartbroken I almost forgot it … but you came to me in a dream … never forget what I promised you … I will find you ... I will come for you … The Black Order is not going to destroy you, Bean Sprout …we took care of the fourteenth … we can take care of Rouvelier to… I told you, we'll keep fighting … even if we have to we'll leave the Black Order all together … do you remember now idiot … I've never left you … I'm still in your heart … I'll come for you … promise to keep hope and wait …_

Link watches Allen who finally succumbs to sleep. 'Is that a smile on his face? He must be dreaming of Kanda. What kind of human being am I to allow one of our own to be killed? One that is now innocent, Allen Walker isn't a danger to anyone. It's a waste.' Link is now fighting his own little demons inside. 'What's just … to kill an innocent Allen Walker, or to free him?'

Meanwhile, Kanda tosses and turns in bed, unable to get comfortable to sleep. It has been like this since Allen had been taken away. A part of him is missing without the Sprout sleeping next to him. Kanda grabs a pillow to hug, wishing it was Allen. Finally he drifts into a deep sleep and dreams.

_The wind is chilly, blowing off the murky water … debris scattered everywhere … a once magnificent city … crumpled, rumble … water splashing around my boots and at the edge of my long uniform coat … I sit on the edge of a broken pillar … sadness … heartache wretches inside of me … lonely, all alone … where is he … come back to me … the rays of sun blaring angrily on the earth … a silhouette above me … the long uniform coat flapping in the wind … who is it … he walks down the long tumbled pillar … I hang my head mourning … I've lost him … the person walks up to me extending his hand out to me … I look up to take the hand … I smile … his white hair tousle by the wind … his bright silver eyes shines with love for me … it's time now … come find me Kanda … I'm waiting for you …_

Slowly Kanda opens his eyes, hoping he's here beside him … safe … of course he's not. The tremendous ache in his heart, his soul yearns for him, thirsts for him. Kanda reflects on the dream, 'he was so close to me, I saw the love in his eyes. He's not dead, jerk! I have to snap out of this, this is Bean Sprout coming to me through my heart telling me, it's now time to go find him!'

'What the hell have I been waiting for - his execution? He's needed me and I haven't been able to pull myself together, but now he's put the fight back in me. I've mourned enough and now … our promise … how could I forget our promise to one another. He's counting on me to come for him, I promised him I would. If there's anything I hate more is someone who doesn't keep their promises.'

Kanda jumps out of bed with a renew purpose in life … he's going to get Bean Sprout … 'I told him the Order wouldn't destroy him and I meant it. He belongs to me and I'll fight with him and for him,' Kanda thinking excitedly.

After he showers and changes into a clean Black Order uniform, he packs his belongings. As he snaps the case shut a note is slipped under his door. 'What's this?' Kanda picks it up and looks at the sealed plain envelope. Quickly he opens his door to see if anyone is still there – no one.

He opens the envelope and pulls out a short note from Komui.

'_Meet me at the cave I need to speak to you, privately. Please destroy this note. K_.'

How does he know about the cave?' Kanda folds up the note and stuffs it into his uniform pocket. He picks up his case, takes a last look at his room, the room he shared with Bean Sprout.

'I might as well see what Komui has to say. If I'm planning on leaving the Order, out of respect for him, I should let him know,' Kanda's thinking. He heads off to the cave carrying his case. As he nears the cave, just to be safe this is not a trap he scopes the place out. 'Doesn't appear to be a trap or I'd sense it.'

Walking into the cave, Komui's sitting on the floor with his head and arms on his knees. 'It reminds me of Bean Sprout when I'd find him in here crying.' Komui looks up at Kanda.

"How'd you know about this cave Komui?"

"You know Kanda, Allen and you weren't the only ones needing a refuge at some point staying here at the Order," Komui says, slightly smiling.

"What do you want? Hell, I needed to see you anyway, I'm – …," Komui interrupts Kanda.

"You're leaving the Black Order and you're heading out to look for Allen … finally," Komui says, with relief.

"What … how'd you know that?" Kanda asks, shocked.

"Because I've been waiting for you to finally come around and go save him, that's how I know."

"It doesn't matter Kanda. What I need to tell you is Allen escaped from prison last night. Link had released him from the binding spell to change his bandages, and then was knocked out and Allen fled."

Kanda's jaw hung open as he's hearing this. 'Allen came to me last night in my dream, telling me now was the time to come get him! Now he's free!'

"Wait a minute, Allen knocked Link out? Komui do you expect me to believe a CROW member was out smarted by an Exorcists, not that I don't think Allen's isn't smart, but Link would be far more experienced to overcome Allen, especially in his condition."

"That's what I'm telling you, and maybe it was the Noah who knocked him out, he doesn't remember," Komui says, with a smirk on his face and a wink.

It hit Kanda then … 'Link had freed Allen! Well … who would of every thought …'

"Kanda, Link's not as bad as you think. Allen told him about the fourteenth and what happened. I believe he couldn't see why Allen should be executed being innocent. He's grown very fond of Allen … and you. He wants the two of you to have a chance at a life together, that goes for me too Kanda."

"Allen will be in the Boston area, you just need to find out where he's staying. Link gave him what money he had to find a place to hold up while he waits for you."

Komui swore he saw tears forming in Kanda's eyes and his face brightens with the news. 'Finally, maybe they can have a life together.' Komui smiles to himself, happy to see Kanda's spirit and determination has returned.

"I'm giving you the key to my place in Japan, here's the address. If you trust me, you can use the place to live. I doubt I'll be going back there anytime soon. Please take it Kanda." Komui nods in Kanda's direction holding the key and address in his hand for him to take.

Kanda reaches out and takes the key from Komui, now anxious to get going to Boston to find Allen.

"Wait, what did you mean by Link changing his bandages? What happened to Bean Sprout Komui?" Kanda's eyes narrow with an unpleasant gleam.

"Well, I just found out myself, some guards had roughed Allen up and then one had stabbed him with a knife before Link could get to him."

"How bad is he Komui?" Kanda asked, starting to get worried and seething that someone would dare to hurt his Bean Sprout.

"Well, according to Link, it could slow him down quite a bit. The stab wound was deep and had been stitched, but Link couldn't wait for it to heal. Allen has bruises and a broken rib. Which brings me to the question I wanted to ask you, would you want me to go with you to Boston, just in case Allen needs my medical help?"

Kanda thought for a moment looking at Komui, "I have to trust you Komui if he's in need of medical attention then you're the one I'd want there."

"One other thing Kanda, you need to take Timcanpy with you. He misses Allen, and since he no longer has General Cross, he's taken Allen as his new Master."

At the sound of his name, Timcanpy flies in and lands on Kanda's shoulder. "Of course, he can come with us. I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind," Kanda says, smiling at Tim as he sits on his shoulder, flapping his wings, smiling.

**To be continued …**


End file.
